Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé
by Nanoushka
Summary: Après le final de la saison 4, Candice et Antoine se sont éloignés. Aujourd'hui elle a des ennuis, et Antoine se retrouve seul face à la situation.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Ou toi âme solitaire qui passe par là :P

Voilà une idée que j'ai eue il y a quelques temps... et qui continuera par ici si vous êtes intéressés.

L'histoire commence quelques temps après la saison 4. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... et vive les reviews.

* * *

 **"Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé."**

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Inquiétude.**

 _ **Samedi 15 octobre 2016 - 7h.**_

D'abord, ce fut une sensation d'engourdissement. Une apathie générale, qui partait de la pointe de ses orteils, se nouait dans son ventre, lui remontait le long de l'échine et s'achevait par ce frisson glacial, à la base de sa nuque. Cet engourdissement qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans l'air. Qui générait cette incapacité à définir les limites de son corps, à décrire dans quelle position elle se trouvait, sur quelle surface elle reposait. Etait-elle assise? Couchée? Sur le dos ou bien sur le ventre? Se trouvait-elle chez elle? Ailleurs? Elle ne parvenait à prendre une décision. Toutes ces pensées peinaient déjà à s'acheminer clairement et à traverser son esprit embrumé.

Ensuite arriva cette sensation d'étouffement, ce poids sur sa poitrine, son corps qui pesait bien trop lourd. Ses poumons qu'elle ne parvenait à remplir pleinement. Elle était oppressée, se sentait écrasée, mais n'était pas certaine que quoi que ce soit repose réellement sur elle. Sa cage thoracique l'emprisonnait et elle haletait. Chaque inspiration se faisait dans la douleur, chaque expiration la tiraillait de l'intérieur.

Puis vint cette migraine, lancinante, qui révélait sa présence par à-coups, alors qu'elle sentait les différentes parties de son être s'éveiller, dans la souffrance. Comme si quelqu'un avait rebranché la prise et que le courant reprenait, rallumant au passage un vieux circuit encrassé. Elle sentit ses doigts se mouvoir sous l'effet de la douleur et prit conscience de ses bras, longs, eux aussi cloués à terre par un poids inexistant. Elle tenta d'amener une main sur son front, pour calmer le marteau-piqueur qui vrillait sa boîte crânienne. Rien ne se passa. À peine si ses phalanges réagissaient. Dans une deuxième tentative, elle y concentra toute son énergie, mais c'est tout juste si elle avait senti son pouce glisser sous sa paume, sur une surface lisse et chaude. Elle ne parvenait à se mouvoir mais retrouvait des sensations, c'était déjà ça.

Sa cheville gauche lui rappela alors son existence, dans un atroce tiraillement, comme pour se venger d'avoir omis sa présence jusque là. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Elle tenta de changer de position, tourna la tête, sentit ses muscles se révéler un à un, chacun d'entre eux lui paraissant meurtri. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir accompli l'impossible, bien qu'elle eut à peine bougé. Son corps ne l'écoutait plus, elle n'avait plus le contrôle. Elle ne savait si elle était en plein cauchemar, si elle se réveillait après une soirée beaucoup trop arrosée, si elle avait eu un accident, ou si elle avait été passée à tabac. Sa mémoire était une autre pièce du puzzle qu'elle ne parvenait à retrouver. La crainte et l'angoisse qui l'étreignirent soudainement achevèrent de la paralyser.

* * *

L'inquiétude. La peur. La culpabilité. Le regret. S'il avait été plus présent… S'il avait fait plus attention… S'il s'était montré moins fuyant… Si elle se réveillait avec des séquelles… si elle ne se réveillait pas… S'il était arrivé plus tôt… S'il avait pris le temps de lui parler… de lui communiquer son inquiétude… s'il n'avait pas ignoré son inquiétude… Heureusement Emma s'était fait du souci pour elle. Heureusement elle avait gardé un œil sur sa mère, veillé sur elle, quand plus personne ne lui prêtait attention. Emma avait tenu un rôle qui aurait davantage dû être le sien. S'il n'avait pas fui ses responsabilités…

Soupir. Sa main vint frotter son front, puis descendit jusqu'à sa nuque. Il massa ses cervicales, fatiguées d'être penchées au-dessus de ce lit depuis hier soir. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil cette nuit. Il en aurait été bien incapable. Il ne s'en serait voulu que davantage. Elle dormait pour deux depuis hier soir. Il se reposerait quand il aurait la certitude qu'elle serait tirée d'affaire.

Soupir. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là. C'était lui qui avait tout gâché. Qui l'avait laissée tomber alors qu'elle avait eu la force de baisser la garde. Le courage de se mettre à nue, sans artifice. L'honnêteté d'avouer ses faiblesses, pour lui, pour eux. C'est lui qui lui avait claqué la porte aux nez, qui l'avait abandonnée au moment où elle était le plus vulnérable. Elle se montrait solide, voulait convaincre qu'elle était capable d'assumer, de gérer à la fois sa famille et la brigade, seule, sans personne, en toutes circonstances. Elle s'affichait infaillible, mais il savait que ce n'était que pour protéger ce à quoi elle tenait le plus. Pour prouver qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté sa famille, d'avoir divorcé et d'être revenue en France, d'avoir repris un poste de commandant alors qu'elle avait quatre enfants à sa charge. Pour se convaincre elle-même qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle était une femme libre. Elle se négligeait au profit de ceux à qui elle tenait. Elle enfermait son cœur à double tour pour continuer d'avancer et pour ne pas qu'un autre homme ne vienne l'émietter. Avec lui, elle avait accepté de baisser la garde et de faire confiance, de laisser quelqu'un d'autre gérer à sa place. Elle avait pris le risque de se révéler fragile et lui avait offert son cœur sur un plateau. Et il avait fait comme les autres. Il le lui avait piétiné et lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait eu tort de se livrer entièrement. Comme les autres, il l'avait trahie, lui avait montré qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire confiance. Il s'en voulait. S'il avait fait le bon choix à l'époque, ils n'en seraient pas là. Elle n'aurait pas rebâti cette forteresse autour des failles qui la composent. Elle n'aurait pas été si seule. Elle n'aurait pas risqué sa vie à ce point.

Il avait tellement voulu arranger les choses, faire comme si tout se passait au mieux, qu'il n'avait pas vu la solitude dans laquelle elle s'était murée. Il l'avait crue quand elle lui avait dit, dans un sourire, que tout allait bien. Il avait cessé de chercher plus loin, de fouiller son regard, car il avait voulu se concentrer sur son couple, sur cet enfant qui arrivait. Il avait refusé de voir qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Il s'était éloigné, n'avait pas vu que ce lien qui les avait unis s'était brisé, qu'elle s'enfonçait, lentement mais sûrement. Elle avait réussi à l'avoir avec cette façade rassurante qui en bernait plus d'un, celle qu'auparavant il réussissait toujours à déjouer, ce qui l'énervait bien souvent.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? À devenir des étrangers, alors qu'il y a huit mois encore ils étaient prêts à s'engager tous les deux. Un regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre, pour deviner quand l'autre allait mal. Aujourd'hui elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup, avait sciemment frôlé la mort, et il n'avait rien vu, rien voulu voir. Parce qu'il avait cessé de lui prêter attention.

Il soupira une fois de plus, anéanti, rongé par la culpabilité. Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le visage pâle de Candice. Ses joues qui prenaient si rapidement des couleurs avaient perdu leur éclat. Ses prunelles océans restaient dissimulées sous des paupières closes. Ses cheveux blonds qu'elle prenait plaisir à coiffer collaient à son front sous l'effet de la transpiration. Ce n'était pas la femme à la personnalité si surprenante qu'il côtoyait depuis plus de quatre ans. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Il laissa glisser ses yeux jusqu'à sa main gauche qui reposait sur les draps blancs du lit, inerte. Ses ongles étaient toujours ornés du même rose poudrée que la veille, quand il avait quitté la BSU en fin de journée, persuadé qu'elle aussi allait rentrer chez elle. Il se souvenait qu'il avait trouvé cette couleur originale, peut-être un peu trop flashy, très Candice. Cette dernière pensée lui arracha un maigre sourire. Il saisit sa main entre les siennes, entrelaça leurs doigts, caressa la sienne de son pouce. La chaleur de sa peau lui apporta la preuve de la vie qui coulait toujours en elle. Il en avait douté un instant. Il serra ses doigts un peu plus fort, dans un énième soupir.

À cette heure matinale, personne ne venait le déranger dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Chrystelle et Medhi étaient retournés à la BSU pour tenter de remonter jusqu'à ceux qui avaient fait ça. Jules et les jumeaux dormaient tranquillement dans leurs lits, ignorant encore tout de la situation. Emma avait fini par accompagner le lieutenant et le brigadier jusqu'à leurs bureaux pour leur dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Il avait dû promettre une dizaine de fois qu'il l'appellerait dès que sa mère bougerait ne serait-ce qu'un cil pour qu'elle accepte enfin de quitter son chevet. Lui était resté pour veiller sur elle, et officiellement pour monter la garde au cas où quelqu'un viendrait profiter de son état de faiblesse pour attenter à sa vie une fois de plus, pour finir ce qui avait été commencé. Jennifer et Lola devaient seulement, elles aussi, tranquillement s'éveiller, dans leur nouvel appartement. Il ne les avait pas contactées depuis son mensonge d'hier soir. Il n'était rentré chez lui que depuis une petite heure quand il avait dit devoir retourner à la brigade. Il avait préféré inventer une planque imprévue plutôt que d'avouer l'urgence de la situation. Jennifer l'avait laissé partir, la mine boudeuse, et il ne l'avait pas rappelée depuis. Chrystelle avait dû alerter Leclerc. La nouvelle devait commencer à se répandre à l'hôtel de police parmi les affectés au service de nuit. D'ici neuf heures, tout le monde saurait. Il devrait rapidement faire part à Jennifer des réels événements, il ne pourrait les lui cacher plus longtemps. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il lui avait menti en premier lieu. Il faudrait aussi rapidement en parler à Jules, Léo et Martin, qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Emma aurait certainement envie de leur dire elle-même, il l'accompagnerait sûrement dans cette tâche. Il ne voulait pas la laisser affronter cela seule. Il soupira une fois de plus quand il aperçut les premiers rayons de soleil qui traversaient les persiennes de la chambre d'hôpital et venaient chatouiller le linoléum verdâtre. Le lever du soleil annonçait l'arrivée de ces moments qu'il redoutait à l'avance, et par la même occasion son départ du chevet de Candice, de cette place à laquelle il avait le sentiment d'appartenir.

Il souhaitait qu'elle se réveille rapidement et sans séquelle. Il avait envie d'être là quand elle reprendrait conscience. Il voulait pouvoir lui sourire, s'excuser de son absence, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui dire que tout irait bien désormais, qu'il était là, avec elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ouvre les yeux quand il serait parti à la BSU, qu'elle retrouve ses esprits seule dans cette chambre vide. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était là pour elle, malgré tout.

Il observa son visage quelques secondes encore… puis se résolut à lâcher sa main. Il la reposa avec tendresse sur le drap. Il se leva, remit le fauteuil à sa place contre le mur, puis se pencha en douceur au-dessus du lit. Il déposa sa main sur la tête de Candice dans une caresse légère puis frôla son front du bout de ses lèvres.

\- Soigne-toi, je reviens vite, lui chuchota-t-il.

Puis sans un autre regard il se redressa, quitta la chambre, et referma en silence la porte derrière-lui.

Dans le couloir il se saisit aussitôt de son téléphone. Il appela Chrystelle, tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre de Candice. Elle décrocha rapidement.

\- Allo.

\- Chrystelle? Vous en êtes où à la BSU, du nouveau?

\- Salut Antoine. Non… pas grand chose. On a pris la déposition d'Emma, en détails, pour avoir une solide base de travail. Medhi et moi on a fait nos rapports sur la situation telle qu'on l'a trouvée en arrivant hier soir. On attend le tien pour combler quelques vides entre l'arrivée d'Emma et la nôtre, et faire concorder nos témoignages.

\- Comment elle va?

\- Elle est chamboulée, elle s'embrouille un peu, certains passages de ce qu'elle raconte ne sont pas très clairs. Elle a besoin de repos pour l'instant, avant de continuer. De faire une pause.

\- Tu as parlé à Leclerc?

\- Oui. On a hésité, mais on a fini par l'appeler un peu plus tôt ce matin. On ne pouvait pas gérer tout ça tout seul.

\- Vous avez eu raison.

\- Elle a fait remonter l'affaire auprès du substitut, c'est toi qui est en charge de l'enquête. Elle veut qu'on aille vite sur cette affaire.

Antoine acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il s'y attendait. C'était soit ça, soit ils étaient totalement exclus de l'enquête. Le fait que ce soient eux qui soient intervenus sur la scène de crime et qu'ils aient commencé à récolter les premières informations, qu'ils aient été au plus près du commandant Renoir ces derniers jours, leur avait permis d'avoir la priorité. Au moins de cette manière ils continueraient d'être informés et ils sauraient qui a fait ça. Ils ne resteraient pas dans l'ignorance et l'attente face à une enquête classée confidentielle. Quant à aller vite… comme si quelqu'un pouvait douter du fait qu'ils feraient tous leur maximum pour résoudre cette enquête!

\- Ok. C'est bien. Des nouvelles d'Aline?

\- Pas pour le moment. La BSU commence seulement à se réveiller… on était en effectif réduit jusque là.

\- C'est vrai. Michel est arrivé?

\- Je crois, il y a quelques minutes.

\- Oui, je l'ai croisé à la machine à café, intervint alors le brigadier Bahdou.

\- Ok, Medhi tu vas voir Michel, tu lui dis qu'il vienne à l'hôpital, il va s'occuper de la protection de Candice. Je l'attends pour venir vous rejoindre. Je ne préfère pas la laisser seule… on sait jamais…

\- Oui…

\- Comment elle va? osa enfin demander Chrystelle.

\- Toujours inconsciente, en état stationnaire. Les médecins attendent son réveil pour faire d'autres tests et mieux évaluer son état.

Silence au bout du fil. Ils espéraient mieux.

\- Je vais prévenir Michel, annonça Medhi.

\- Chrystelle, tu peux dire à Emma qu'elle vienne avec Michel. Elle doit n'attendre que ça… et elle pourra se reposer ici dans la chambre, elle sera mieux. On va passer voir Jules et les jumeaux. Je les ramènerai tous ici. Ensuite je vous rejoins à la brigade. En attendant tu vas voir si Aline a une piste et Medhi s'occupe de contacter l'opérateur téléphonique de Candice pour qu'on puisse savoir avec plus de précisions quelles antennes elle a bornées hier soir, et avoir l'historique de ses conversations. Ça nous aidera à commencer à reconstituer sa soirée. Je vais profiter de passer chez elle pour fouiner un peu et voir si je trouve quelque chose.

\- Ça roule. Je m'occupe aussi d'en savoir un peu plus sur Pastier, l'homme qu'on a retrouvé avec Candice.

\- Ok… À plus.

Il raccrocha, rangea son portable, et retourna au chevet de Candice en attendant l'arrivée d'Emma et Michel. Il se rassit dans le fauteuil matelassé vert foncé, mais cette fois ne le rapprocha pas du lit. Il garda ses distances avec Candice, bien que son regard lui resta aimanté sur elle. L'arrivée d'Emma et Michel était imminente. Il ne voulait pas être surpris dans un moment d'intimité, il ne voulait pas être pris de court. Candice restait son amie, ni plus ni moins. De toute manière après les événements de la veille et ce qui y avait conduit, il ne méritait même plus son amitié.

Les doigts qui martelaient les accoudoirs du fauteuil, le regard vissé sur le visage pâle et impassible Candice, Antoine attendait que la porte s'ouvre, et que l'enquête commence vraiment pour lui aussi. Ils voulaient des réponses, et rapidement. Ils voulaient rendre justice à Candice, comme elle le méritait. Et il voulait être de retour avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

* * *

 _Voilà... les chapitres suivants sont plus longs. J'attends votre avis!_


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre, nous voilàà!

Je tiens déjà à tous vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au premier chapitre. Ça m'a fait très plaisir, et ça m'a confortée dans l'idée de poursuivre et de poster ici. Merci pour vos reviews! J'espère que cette suite répondra à vos attentes.

Vous avez su trouver le bouton magique la dernière fois, je vous fais confiance pour retrouver sa route une fois votre lecture terminée ;)

Un GRAND merci aussi à ma bêta, pour ses relectures, conseils, avis, coups de pied au derrière pour que je poste, et tout le reste... (Faut pas le dire trop fort, mais elle avait encore raison...) Merci Korrigane!

* * *

candice : Ta review m'a retournée... je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver une ancienne lectrice ici! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic te plaira tout autant que les précédentes. On n'en a pas fini avec la culpabilité d'Antoine haha!

Celine.M : Merci beaucoup :) Je souhaite que la suite te plaise tout autant.

Guest 1 : Je commence fort? Tu n'as encore rien vu xD Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre...

Alexandra : Merci pour la review, j'espère que la porte que je vais ouvrir te conviendra ;)

Guest 2 : Merci!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Réunion de famille.**

 _ **Samedi 15 octobre 2016 - 11h.**_

Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Emma avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges, elle était avachie dans le siège passager. À ses côtés, Antoine tentait de se concentrer sur sa conduite. Difficilement. Un peu plus tôt, la jeune fille l'avait rejoint au chevet de Candice. Il l'avait laissée quelques minutes seule avec sa mère, puis tous deux avaient pris la route direction la maison Renoir. En silence.

\- Tu as pu dormir un peu cette nuit? tenta le capitaine.

\- Non… répliqua Emma, de loin.

\- Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu vas dire à tes frères? continua-t-il après une courte pause.

Cette fois elle tourna son visage en sa direction.

\- Je vais leur expliquer… que maman a eu des ennuis hier soir… au travail… et qu'elle est à l'hôpital, bredouilla-t-elle.

La voiture s'immobilisa à un stop. Dumas lança un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune brune, songeur, puis passa la première et redémarra.

\- Ils ne savent pas que ta mère était de repos hier soir?

\- Elle avait dit qu'elle était d'astreinte ce week-end. Que toute l'équipe était d'astreinte. Que vous alliez en profiter pour boucler votre affaire en cours.

Antoine la regarda. Tous deux savaient désormais que Candice avait menti. Juste avant qu'Emma ne se tourne de nouveau vers la vitre, il vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle la dissimula en passant une main sur son visage, dans un geste brusque. La douleur de l'aînée de la fratrie transpirait et ne venait que s'ajouter à celle qu'Antoine ressentait déjà. Il aurait aimé pouvoir au moins apaiser celle de la jeune fille.

\- Il va y avoir une enquête… on va sûrement venir fouiller votre maison… les garçons vont vite comprendre que quelque chose n'est pas normal, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors je vais leur dire…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle avait commencé sa phrase sans savoir comment la finir. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire la vérité. Elle ne désirait pas les inquiéter. Elle voulait jouer son rôle d'aînée et protéger ses frères, aussi longtemps que possible. Mais Antoine avait raison. La situation était grave. Un petit mensonge ne suffirait pas. Elle désespérait. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer.

Respire. Réfléchis. Prends du recul. Tu vas trouver une solution. Il faut justifier l'absence de maman à la maison hier soir, et son hospitalisation. Il faut leur faire comprendre que la situation est sérieuse, sans pour autant les alarmer. Respire. Réfléchis. Il y a une solution.

\- Je vais leur dire… reprit Emma en relevant la tête.

Dumas lui laissait le temps d'éclaircir sa pensée. Ils étaient arrivés, il avait garé la voiture juste devant l'entrée du jardin. Mais il donnerait à Emma tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin, avant de descendre du véhicule. Il coupa le moteur, et elle sembla seulement remarquer où ils se trouvaient.

\- Je ne sais pas Antoine, finit par lâcher la jeune fille d'une voix chevrotante, en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu vas trouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand tu seras avec eux, tu sauras donner la bonne explication. Et je suis là. Fais toi confiance.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, puis quitta la voiture. Tenant sa besace d'une main, elle avança d'un pas hésitant. Il la talonnait de près, craignant qu'elle ne s'effondre ou ne rebrousse chemin avant d'avoir passé la porte. Mais il reconnut bien en elle les gènes de Candice. Il la vit prendre une grande inspiration et se donner bonne figure avant de déverrouiller la porte. Antoine ne reconnut pas la jeune fille qui passa le seuil. Il ne pouvait dire où elle était allée puiser cette vigueur retrouvée, mais en apparence elle était méconnaissable. Il referma la porte derrière eux, tandis que des pas se faisaient déjà entendre dans l'escalier.

\- Ah bah te voilà, je t'ai cherchée partout! Il fallait quelqu'un pour promener le chien, l'accueillit Jules. T'as passé la nuit chez Fabio?

\- Haha… rétorqua Emma. Merci frérot, de penser à moi uniquement quand il faut sortir le chien.

Elle posa sa besace sur une chaise de la salle à manger.

\- Les jumeaux dorment encore?

\- Non, c'est eux qui ont sorti Fun, répondit Jules en apercevant le capitaine. Antoine? s'étonna-t-il, tout en lui tendant la main. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

\- Emma va t'expliquer, répondit sobrement ce dernier.

\- Léo! Martin! Lâchez votre console! Réunion de famille dans la salle à manger. Tout de suite!

Le message avait dû être clair, car Antoine les entendit aussitôt débouler dans l'escalier. Les deux plus jeunes s'étonnèrent eux aussi de la présence du collègue de leur mère, mais l'aînée intima à tout le monde de s'asseoir autour de la table. Dumas préféra rester en retrait, adossé au bar qui séparait la pièce à vivre de la cuisine. Emma cependant tourna la tête vers lui, et il comprit à son regard qu'elle avait besoin de lui autour de la table. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de Jules, face aux jumeaux. Sa présence et la solennité du moment avait fait disparaître toute trace de sourire sur les visages adolescents.

\- C'est quoi le blèm? Questionna Léo.

Emma se mordilla les lèvres, puis commença. Elle sentait que chaque seconde supplémentaire ne ferait qu'accroître l'inquiétude de ses frères. Tant pis, elle improviserait.

\- C'est Maman… elle est à l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi? demanda le plus grand d'entre eux.

\- C'est grave? continua Martin.

\- Pour le moment, on attend qu'elle se réveille. Les médecins n'ont pas dit grand chose.

\- Comment tu sais ça? Tu étais où cette nuit? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? l'asséna Jules, surprenant tout le monde.

La brune vint puiser la force qui lui manquait dans le regard d'Antoine, qui lui fit un geste de la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Il avait confiance en elle, elle allait trouver les bons mots.

\- En fait maman ne travaillait pas hier soir.

\- Elle était pas d'astreinte? demanda Martin en se tournant vers le capitaine.

\- Non, on était de repos ce week-end, expliqua-t-il.

\- Elle nous a menti? continua Léo en regardant Emma cette fois.

\- Non, maman ne nous a pas menti… pas vraiment, reprit l'aînée. Elle est bien allée travailler, elle a voulu continuer d'avancer sur une enquête en cours, toute seule, elle avait une piste. Vous savez comment elle est… inventa Emma.

\- Et? l'interrogea Martin, pendu aux lèvres de sa sœur.

\- Et… ça a mal tourné… elle s'est faite agresser.

\- Comment tu sais ça? Pourquoi elle y est allée seule si c'était si dangereux? questionna Jules.

Emma déglutit. Il avait le don de poser les questions qu'il ne fallait pas. Il était plus grand, plus perspicace que les jumeaux.

\- Maman m'a appelée hier soir. Elle a dû avoir un mauvais pressentiment… elle était partie directement de la BSU, sans la voiture qui était restée là. Elle m'a demandé de venir la chercher, elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée sans moyen de transport pour le retour… seulement la conversation a coupé avant qu'elle ne me dise où elle se trouvait.

La jeune fille prit le temps d'observer ses frères avant de poursuivre, afin de s'assurer qu'ils suivaient ses explications, et que son mensonge tenait la route.

\- J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche… je ne peux pas vous expliquer quoi… J'ai essayé de la rappeler mais plus personne ne décrochait, je tombais directement sur le répondeur à chaque fois. Alors j'ai tout de suite appelé Antoine, qui m'a aidé à la retrouver. Et on a bien fait, car entre temps maman s'était faite agresser, finit-elle en se tournant vers Dumas qui lui sourit doucement.

Cette explication était plausible. Emma avait fait le choix du demi-mensonge, comme Candice les appelait. Elle ne s'était pas trop éloignée de la vérité, l'avait simplement déguisée, maquillée, pour qu'elle soit plus jolie à regarder du point de vue de ses frères. Elle avait laissé dans le silence les parties plus sombres de l'histoire, le fait que Candice n'avait pas été agressée au hasard, qu'elle n'était pas sortie pour avancer sur une enquête hier soir, que cela faisait quelques temps qu'Emma s'inquiétait pour sa mère et prêtait une attention particulière à son comportement, que la conversation téléphonique entre Candice et Emma ne s'était pas déroulée ainsi, et plus encore.

\- Elle va s'en sortir? reprit Léo.

\- Normalement, oui. Mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps…

Pour la suite, l'aînée des Renoir se reposa sur Antoine, comme elle le lui fit comprendre dans un regard. Elle était allée au bout de ses forces.

\- Elle est arrivée à l'hôpital dans un état grave hier soir, mais les médecins se sont bien occupés d'elle. Elle est dans un léger coma pour le moment, elle devrait se réveiller dans les heures ou les jours qui viennent. Elle a pris un violent coup sur la tête, c'est normal selon les médecins qu'elle reste inconsciente pour l'instant. Ils vous expliqueront mieux que moi. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. Ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps, mais elle va s'en remettre. Elle en a vu d'autres, elle est solide! conclut Antoine, pour essayer d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

Le capitaine avait vu les visages se crisper à mesure de ses explications. Jules tentait de garder son air d'adolescent blasé quelque soit la situation, mais Dumas devinait aisément son anxiété croissante. Il était suffisamment grand pour mesurer l'ampleur des blessures de Candice. Les émotions qui traversaient les jumeaux étaient plus facilement décryptables sur leurs visages, même s'ils luttaient pour les canaliser. Ils connaissaient peu Antoine, et ils étaient attachés à leur image de durs à cuire.

\- On peut aller la voir? demanda quand même Léo.

Antoine sentit toute l'attention des garçons se porter sur lui.

\- Oui. Je suis venu vous chercher pour vous conduire à l'hôpital. Mais votre mère est fatiguée et doit se reposer, donc vous ne pourrez pas rester très longtemps.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête, mais personne ne bougea de sa chaise. Emma laissait Antoine prendre la situation en main. Il arrivait à la partie plus délicate.

\- Avant de partir, ce serait bien que vous alliez préparer quelques affaires parce que vous ne pourrez pas revenir ici tout de suite. Avec Chrystelle et Medhi on va enquêter pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et on va sûrement devoir fouiller un peu la maison. Et puis Candice va rester hospitalisée plusieurs jours, vous ne pouvez pas rester seuls ici tous les quatre, même si vous êtes grands. On va appeler votre père pour qu'il vous prenne en charge le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse revenir chez nous… demanda Martin.

\- Parce que chez papa c'est pas chez nous? rétorqua aussitôt Léo. Il va être content d'entendre ça!

\- Mais non, c'est pas ce que j'voulais dire imbécile. Je voulais dire jusqu'à ce que maman soit guérie.

\- Bah c'est pas c'que t'as…

\- Les jumeaux on se calme! intervint aussitôt Emma avant que la situation ne s'aggrave. On est tous sur les nerfs, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on doit s'en prendre les uns aux autres, expliqua-t-elle pour calmer le jeu.

Antoine admira l'effet immédiat de son intervention. Elle savait trouver les mots et le ton justes avec ses frères pour se faire de suite entendre et respecter.

\- Est-ce que vous avez autre chose à dire tant qu'on est tous là? reprit l'aînée.

Ils balancèrent un à un leur tête de gauche à droite.

\- Alors chacun va faire son sac pour passer la semaine chez papa. On n'oublie rien, on pense aux chaussettes et aux brosses à dents. On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes. Ok?

\- Ok, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

\- Ok. Qui s'occupe d'appeler papa? Il est déjà au courant? questionna Jules en regardant sa sœur.

\- Non, pas encore. Je m'en charge, soupira Emma. Toute cette situation est un peu plus claire pour moi que pour vous pour l'instant.

\- Et le chien?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Martin, qui avait posé la question, puis vers Fun, qui ronflait au soleil sur le tapis du salon. Antoine fit marcher ses neurones à grande vitesse.

\- Il va aller chez Medhi. La maison de son père a un jardin, et ses petits frères vont être ravis d'avoir un compagnon de jeu pour la semaine. Ils s'occuperont bien de lui.

L'idée sembla convenir à toute la tribu, qui acquiesça puis quitta la table sans chahut. Chacun se dirigea vers l'étage afin d'empaqueter quelques affaires, dans un silence qui n'avait rien d'habituel. Antoine les suivit du regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de parler du chien à Medhi.

* * *

À peine deux sonneries, et déjà elle décrochait.

\- Antoine?

\- Salut Jenn', je ne te réveille pas?

\- Euh… non… il est juste onze heures du matin…

Sur la terrasse, adossé contre la baie vitrée, le regard perdu sur le ressac de la Méditerranée, Antoine grimaça.

\- Excuse moi, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps…

\- Je m'en étais aperçu! D'habitude tu prends au moins le temps de m'envoyer quelques messages quand tu pars en planque. Histoire que je ne m'inquiète pas trop et que je sache quand tu rentres… là rien depuis que tu nous as quittées en quatrième vitesse hier soir…

Antoine serra les dents. La situation était déjà tendue avec Jennifer depuis le début de la semaine… sa disparition subite de la veille n'avait en rien arrangé les choses.

\- Excuse moi. Tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, tenta-t-il pour apaiser la conversation. Comment s'est passée la nuit? Ça a été avec Lola?

\- Bien. Elle ne s'est réveillée qu'une fois vers cinq heures. Là elle dort. Je lui avais mis le pyjama gris que ta mère lui a offert, mais elle a passé son temps à pleurer et à essayer de se gratter, alors je lui ai retiré et je lui ai remis le jaune. Il faudra quand même le dire à ta mère Antoine, elle ne voit que la marque quand elle achète. Ce serait bien qu'elle pense à tâter le tissu un peu, elle comprendrait vite que, souvent, ce qu'elle offre à Lola, c'est juste pas possible… Surtout du haut de ses deux mois tout juste…

Antoine quitta la baie vitrée et commença un va et vient sans but sur les lattes grises de la terrasse. Il était déjà assez tendu comme ça depuis hier soir, Jennifer ne choisissait pas le bon moment pour remettre le sujet de sa mère à l'ordre du jour.

\- Jenn'… je t'ai déjà dit, elle veut juste faire plaisir… et puis on n'est pas obligé de les mettre à Lola…

\- J'ai l'impression que ta mère le sait quand on ne se sert pas de ce qu'elle nous offre, c'est comme ça. Tu m'avais dit que tu lui parlerais.

\- Oui, soupira Antoine, je le ferai.

Silence au bout du fil, elle était arrivée au bout de ses véhémences. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Tu rentres quand? Vous avez fini de planquer?

L'occasion rêvée, pensa-t-il.

\- Oui et non… je ne suis pas prêt de rentrer Jenn'. Ça a mal tourné hier soir… Candice est à l'hôpital…

Un instant de vide, puis la voix de Jennifer reprit. Une main sur les cervicales, Antoine s'immobilisa face à la mer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'est grave? Elle va bien? Tu m'appelles de l'hôpital?

\- Non, là je suis chez Candice, je suis allé prévenir ses enfants, qui ne savaient pas encore. Jenn', je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité hier soir, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avant d'en savoir plus… commença Antoine.

Ou plutôt je voulais partir le plus rapidement possible et je ne voulais pas que tu me retiennes avec mille et une questions, ou que tu me dises que je faisais encore passer mon boulot avant notre famille, songea le capitaine.

\- C'est Emma qui m'a appelé hier soir pour me dire que Candice avait des ennuis, reprit-il, je n'étais pas en planque. L'équipe et moi on a passé la nuit à trouver Candice, gérer les embrouilles dans lesquelles elle s'est fourrée, l'accompagner à l'hôpital… et c'est pas fini, on a ouvert une enquête, c'est moi qui en ai la charge. Je ne pense pas rentrer, sauf en coup de vent, tant que toute cette histoire ne sera pas bouclée.

\- Tu as une idée du temps que ça va vous prendre? demanda Jennifer. Candice est dans quel état?

\- Elle… on l'a trouvée inconsciente, au milieu de la nuit, et elle l'est toujours.

Antoine passa sous silence les quelques secondes durant lesquelles Candice avait rouvert les yeux, rien qu'un instant, dans l'ambulance.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il va nous falloir pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et comment on en est arrivé là, pour l'instant on est dans le flou total, et apparemment ce qu'a subi Candice était tout sauf du hasard. Donc on a du boulot. Et elle… elle est dans le coma… c'est grave… Elle a une commotion cérébrale, une côte fêlée, une entorse de la cheville, pas mal d'hématomes… des traces d'étranglement… enfin… on attend qu'elle se réveille pour en savoir plus…

\- Et vous savez dans combien de temps elle va reprendre connaissance?

\- Non… quelques heures… quelques jours, les médecins n'osent pas trop se prononcer dans ces cas-là.

\- Je vois… Donc tu ne rentreras pas aujourd'hui?

\- Non. Je passerai sûrement ce soir pour prendre une douche et embrasser Lola avant que tu la couches.

Antoine entendit un soupir au bout du fil.

\- Je suis désolée Jenn'… je sais ce que j'ai dit… que j'ai promis d'être plus présent… de davantage m'investir avec toi… de ne pas être là que pour Lola… Mais ça tombe mal. Là les événements nous dépassent, je n'ai pas le choix, se justifia-t-il en se remettant à tourner en rond sur la terrasse.

\- Oui, concéda Jennifer. Comme tu dis, ça tombe mal…

\- Crois moi je préfèrerais que ça se déroule autrement.

\- Je me doute, répondit Jennifer, d'un ton qui laissa Antoine perplexe. Bon, va bosser, Candice préfèrerait que tu rattrapes celui qui lui a fait ça. Et tu rentreras plus vite.

\- J'y vais. Je vous embrasse.

\- Nous aussi. Fais attention à toi.

Antoine raccrocha et rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste. Il marchait de plus en plus sur des œufs avec Jennifer. L'apaisement de leur relation, lié à l'avancement de la grossesse de Jenn' puis à la naissance de Lola, s'estompait depuis quelques semaines, et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à s'accorder tous les deux.

Il fit volte-face pour retourner à l'intérieur et voir où en étaient les enfants, quand il aperçut d'Emma, juste derrière lui, dans l'entrebâillement de la baie vitrée. Elle lui sourit timidement, un peu gênée de l'avoir surpris en pleine conversation, et d'avoir été prise de court à son tour en train d'épier.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps? finit par demander Antoine.

\- Assez pour savoir que ça chauffe pas mal entre Jennifer et toi… déclara prudemment la jeune fille.

Dumas ne savait comment réagir, mal à l'aise dans une telle situation.

\- Désolé que tu aies eu à entendre ça. Vous êtes prêts à partir?

\- Presque. Jules aide les jumeaux à finir, ils sont un peu sous le coup de la nouvelle.

\- C'est normal. Il faut leur laisser du temps, répondit Antoine, coincé sur la terrasse par Emma qui ne bougeait pas et lui bloquait le passage.

\- Avec Jennifer… c'est des broutilles, ou c'est plus sérieux? tenta-t-elle.

Après tout… depuis la veille au soir… elle avait partagé beaucoup de choses avec Antoine, et il avait immédiatement répondu présent. Elle comprenait mieux la confiance que sa mère vouait à son adjoint. Il sembla tout de même déconcerté qu'elle ose poursuivre sur le sujet et poser la question.

\- C'est compliqué… c'est pas nouveau, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Alors c'est du sérieux, conclut Emma pour lui, dans un demi sourire compatissant.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

\- J'ai papa au bout du fil, enchaina la brune, en désignant le portable dans sa main droite.

Elle le gardait collé contre son buste depuis plusieurs minutes, pour que Laurent n'entende pas leur conversation. Antoine le remarquait seulement.

\- Et? l'invita-t-il à poursuivre.

\- C'est bon il nous rejoint à l'hôpital, le temps de venir de Marseille. Je… Je lui ai dis la vérité, et je lui ai raconté la version officielle que j'ai donnée aux garçons… il voudrait te parler pour te poser quelques questions afin d'en savoir un peu plus. Comme tu es resté sur les lieux, puis avec maman quand je suis repartie à la BSU… je ne peux pas répondre à toutes ses interrogations, tu y arriveras sûrement mieux que moi.

\- Passe le moi, répondit Antoine en se montrant rassurant. Tu t'arranges pour qu'on soit prêts à partir dès que je raccroche? J'ai pas mal choses à faire.

\- Ok, répondit Emma avant de rentrer presser ses frères.

Dumas la regarda s'éloigner puis plaça le portable contre son oreille.

\- Laurent? C'est Antoine.

\- Salut Antoine. C'est vrai ce que m'a raconté Emma? Candice a été agressée?

\- Oui… elle est à l'hôpital.

\- Elle m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avais trouvée dans l'appartement, et qu'il y avait un homme avec elle, sur un lit? s'étonna l'ex-mari de Renoir.

\- C'est ça… Candice était dans le couloir, et cet homme sur le lit, quand Emma et moi sommes arrivés. J'avais demandé à ta fille de rester en retrait le temps que je sécurise les lieux, mais elle m'a suivi et a découvert la scène en même temps que moi.

Antoine se remémora son cri, qui lui avait glacé le sang, et lui avait fait comprendre que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas écouté et avait sous les yeux les mêmes horreurs que lui.

\- Je l'ai isolée dans la cuisine aussi vite que possible, mais elle avait déjà vu et compris l'essentiel…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? s'inquiéta Laurent.

\- On ne sait pas encore.

\- Candice était déjà inconsciente quand vous êtes arrivés?

\- Oui. Elle s'est réveillée quelques instants dans l'ambulance, un peu plus tard. J'étais seul avec elle et les urgentistes. Elle était dans les vapes, pas du tout cohérente… je n'en ai pas parlé à Emma. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à la séparer de Candice, quelques secondes auparavant… je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille de l'avoir empêchée d'être là à ce moment. Candice n'a pas repris connaissance depuis.

\- Vu ce qu'elle a pu me dire sur la manière dont vous travaillez tous à la BSU, je suis sûr que tu as fait au mieux pour gérer la situation…

\- On verra, répondit Antoine, qui restait persuadé que le mieux aurait été d'être plus vigilant dès le départ et d'éviter tout ça.

* * *

 _Une tite review? :P Histoire de donner votre avis!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir posté le week-end dernier... j'étais loin de toute connexion internet, et finalement je n'ai pas posté dans la semaine...

Voici un chapitre qui devrait répondre à beaucoup de vos interrogations... vous livrer pas mal d'informations sur ce qui est arivé à Candice, sur où nous emmène cette intrigue... Accrochez-vous :D

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Merci à Korrigane pour ses relectures! On se retrouve samedi prochain, après avoir revu Candice sur nos écrans :D

* * *

Candice : Merci d'être encore là! Pas d'avancée entre Jen' et Antoine dans ce chapitre... Il faudra attendre le 4 pour... que ça continue d'évoluer ;)

Céline.M : Merci pour ta review :) Contente que la place donnée à Emma te plaise, car ça n'est pas terminé à ce niveau ;)

Loony : Merci beaucoup pour ta review miss! Ravie d'avoir réussi à faire transparaître les sentiments d'Antoine. Le point de vue de Candice va arriver par la suite... une fois qu'elle sera réveillée ;) Des réponses sur ce qui lui est arrivé dans ce chapitre.

Alexandra : Ça arrive... ça arrive... :D Avec des réponses! Contente que la présence d'Antoine auprès des Renoir te plaise... parce qu'il va rester un moment! Merci pour ta review. Prête à ouvrir la porte?

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Puzzle.**

 _ **Samedi 15 octobre 2016 - 14h.**_

Le silence. Un silence léger, aérien, qui emplit tout l'espace et que rien ne vient perturber. Elle flotte, virevolte, pas plus lourde qu'une plume, haut dans les airs. Un looping à droite, descente en piqué… un looping à gauche, et hop elle remonte et plane sur le dos, la tête au vent, les cheveux éparpillés. Comme si elle flottait. Oh oui, sur une mer calme, chaude, bien bleue. Balancée tout doucement par les vagues qui la dépassent, bercée. Bras écartés, en étoile, elle se laisse aller au rythme des flots, en sentant les gouttes d'eau se frayer un chemin entre ses orteils qu'elle remue doucement. _"I believe I can fly…"_ Les yeux fermés, le visage doré par les rayons du soleil, elle entend la mélodie. "I believe I can touch the sky…" Oh oui le ciel! Bleu, lui aussi, avec quelques uns de ces gros nuages tout blanc qui donnent envie de se jeter dessus. Elle tend un bras vers le ciel, et arrache un bout de cumulus cotonneux comme elle se servirait un morceau de brioche au milieu de la nuit dans sa cuisine, puis le mâchouille. Humm! La bonne brioche au beurre! Et c'est reparti… un looping à gauche… Viouu! À toute vitesse cette fois! Et elle enchaîne, tout sourire. _"And I fly…"_

\- Maman? Maman? chuchota une petite voix tout contre son oreille. Tu m'entends?

Pas de réponse. Pas un mouvement.

\- Maman… réveille-toi… s'il te plait… reprit Léo, son visage collé à celui de sa mère.

Toujours aucune réaction.

En retrait, Jules le regardait faire. Attendant, espérant la même chose que son cadet, mais n'osant pas se montrer si vulnérable. Leur père n'était pas encore arrivé. Emma veillait sur la petite famille depuis le fauteuil vert, Martin sur ses genoux. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris place ainsi.

Antoine avait fini par partir, à la demande d'Emma. Laurent serait là d'une minute à l'autre maintenant, il était temps que le capitaine aille faire avancer l'enquête. La jeune fille lui avait assuré qu'ils pouvaient rester seuls une petite demi-heure, qu'elle veillerait sur la fratrie. Encore complètement retournée par la nuit qu'elle avait passée, elle récupérait un peu dans le fauteuil, tout en restant vigilante au comportement des garçons. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient trop marqués par ces événements. Sa main droite montait et descendait lentement, dans un rythme régulier, le long du dos de Martin. Elle ne savait pas qui d'elle ou de lui ce geste rassurait le plus.

Léo s'était agenouillé contre le lit, au niveau du visage de Candice. Sa main de grand enfant venait caresser sa peau, évitant sur son passage les quelques égratignures un peu trop visibles sur la pâleur de sa chair.

\- Maman… on a besoin de toi… reprit Léo, son souffle chaud tout contre la joue de sa mère.

Jules peinait à supporter ce spectacle morbide.

* * *

Chrystelle attrapa la verseuse de la cafetière et remplit trois tasses. Elle déposa la première sur le bureau de Mehdi, complètement absorbé par sa recherche informatique.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement en relevant la tête, avant de se replonger aussitôt dans les relevés téléphoniques du commandant.

\- Antoine m'a envoyé un sms, les enfants sont au chevet de Candice, Laurent sera bientôt là. Il est en route, on fait le point quand il nous rejoint.

\- Okay, lâcha Baddou avant d'avaler une gorgée salvatrice.

Chrystelle regagna son bureau, les deux tasses restantes à la main. Elle s'autorisa quelques minutes de pause avant l'arrivée de Dumas. Elle attendait son retour. Elle savait qu'il saurait leur redonner un second souffle après cette courte nuit et ces longues heures d'enquête. Il leur insufflerait l'énergie nécessaire pour faire avancer l'affaire et les sortirait de la pataugeoire dans laquelle ils s'embourbaient depuis midi. Elle lui faisait confiance pour jouer ce rôle de leader en l'absence de Candice. Leur ami était tout à fait capable de leur permettre de résoudre cette enquête.

\- Salut tout le monde, lâcha Dumas quelques minutes plus tard en passant la porte.

Il traversa tout l'open space, pour aller déposer la veste qu'il venait d'ôter sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Ça va…? demanda-t-il.

\- On avance… on avance… répondit Mehdi.

\- Viens, l'appela Chrystelle. Je t'ai servi un café.

Antoine la regarda comme si elle lui avait décroché la lune. Après plusieurs jus de chaussettes et un soit disant sandwich tirés à la machine à café et au distributeur de l'hôpital, il allait enfin pouvoir offrir quelque chose de décent à son estomac. Son expression quand il s'approcha et absorba les premières gorgées du liquide couleur ébène fit sourire Da Sylva.

\- Vous avez mangé un peu? questionna ensuite Dumas.

Le brigadier afficha un air coupable.

\- Nous avons dévalisé le stock de Candice… avoua ce dernier sous le regard appuyé d'Antoine.

\- Tout le stock? s'étonna celui-ci.

\- À notre décharge il n'était pas si gros que ça au départ. Candice avait dû taper dedans il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, intervint Chrystelle.

\- Vous vous êtes fait tout un repas de choco BN, de petites gaufrettes et de bonbons?

Pour vérifier, le capitaine alla ouvrir le placard sur lequel reposait la cafetière. L'étage du bas, celui qu'ils appelaient entre eux "le stock de Candice", était vide. Le capitaine se rappelait s'être bien moqué de leur nouveau commandant avec Chrystelle et J.-B. quand pour la première fois, il y a plusieurs années, ils avaient découvert l'existence de ces provisions. Depuis… ils avaient appris à apprécier leur supérieure… lui avaient reconnu de nombreux atouts… dont "le stock de Candice". Ils avaient d'ailleurs découvert un peu plus tard que cette réserve avait une sœur jumelle… dans le dernier tiroir du bureau de la blonde. "Au moins un lot de provisions par pièce, c'est plus sûr. Vous serez ravis de les trouver si… si on reste bosser toute la nuit… ou si on est pris en otage… ou si vous faites une crise d'hypoglycémie!" avait lancé la commandant pour sa décharge. Da Sylva avait simplement répondu que l'hypoglycémie, ça ne risquait pas…

\- Vous ne m'en avez même pas laissé un peu? s'indigna Antoine.

Le lieutenant et le brigadier se regardèrent…

\- On t'a fait un café! répéta Chrystelle.

Il referma le placard… reprit sa tasse… puis se dirigea vers la grande table et le panneau d'affichage. Il se frotta le visage d'une main avant de commencer.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?

La lieutenant et le brigadier prirent leurs documents puis se levèrent. C'était le signal de départ.

\- On a la déclaration d'Emma, qui est un premier récit des faits et nous a permis d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Il faudra que tu écrives la tienne, entama Chrystelle en se tournant vers Antoine.

Il acquiesça.

\- J'ai pris quelques photos avec mon portable… avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, pour garder une trace des lieux tels qu'ils étaient, et de l'état dans lequel Emma et moi avons trouvé Candice… expliqua Dumas.

\- Bon réflexe, déclara Mehdi.

\- Je te les envoie dès qu'on a fini, tu les ajouteras au dossier.

\- Je les imprime aussi en A4 pour le panneau, comme d'habitude? demanda-t-il.

Cette question stoppa net Antoine, qui soupira… Bahdou avait raison. Même si ça signifiait imprimer en grand format des clichés de Candice à moitié nue, à peine couverte par la nuisette en dentelle noire qu'elle portait hier soir, des images de sa peau blanche nettement marquée par des traces de lutte, de l'écharpe en soie rose emmêlée autour de son cou et des marques de strangulation qu'il avait découvert avec effroi quand il avait voulu desserrer le tissu.

Ces images des premiers instants après qu'il eut trouvé Candice, en compagnie d'Emma, revenaient se bousculer dans sa tête en horribles flashbacks. D'abord depuis le salon, cette main qu'il avait aperçue par terre. Puis le bras étendu de Candice et sa tête, au sol, dans un angle peu commun, quand il s'était approché du petit couloir. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux fermés, son maquillage qui avait coulé, les premières traces de lutte. Il avait alors remarqué ce tissu rose, son écharpe, nouée autour de sa gorge, ainsi que les pants qui reposaient derrière elle. Puis cette vision globale de la blonde quand il s'était approché. Candice à moitié nue, seulement vêtue d'un dessous en dentelle, noir, quasiment transparent, qui du fait de sa position était remonté trop haut sur ses cuisses et laissait entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine généreuse. Des ecchymoses, des coupures, ça et là sur sa peau translucide. Son corps tordu, qui lui avait dans l'instant rappelé celui d'un cadavre qu'ils avaient retrouvé ensemble, lors de leur première enquête après Valenciennes. Virginie Carrel. "Une création mikado, un puzzle" avait-il blagué lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la dépouille de la jeune victime de trente-cinq ans. Cette farce lui revenait avec un goût amer maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Candice.

Antoine s'était précipité sur la blonde pour aussitôt prendre son pouls, s'assurer qu'un brin de vie coulait toujours en elle. Car à la voir ainsi, rien n'était moins sûr, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Comme entièrement immobilisé, sa vie à lui s'était trouvée en suspend durant cette poignée de secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente avec certitude le cœur de Candice continuer de battre sous ses doigts. Le capitaine avait alors senti une partie de lui commencer à se détendre. Il avait senti sa vie reprendre. Elle allait mal, très mal, mais elle vivait toujours. Il avait ensuite dû enjamber le corps de son amie pour continuer son chemin et réussir à pénétrer dans la chambre, où il avait découvert un deuxième corps, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, ses yeux ne voyant que Candice. Un homme se trouvait également dans la pièce, allongé sur le dos, dans le lit paré de draps gris. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, et des traces de lutte. Lui aussi était inconscient. Un oreiller reposait un peu trop près de lui. Dumas fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de lui et alla s'assurer que comme sa supérieure, il était toujours vivant. Il insista un moment, prenant plusieurs fois son pouls, écoutant sa respiration. Mais il dut finir par l'admettre. Cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant était décédé. Aux côtés de Candice. Il se releva et prit un peu de recul. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Cet homme avait connu la fin ici, dans un lit, entre des draps et un oreiller.

Antoine se souvint de la pensée qu'il avait eu à cet instant, une intuition, générée par des années d'enquêtes : si la blonde avait été étranglée avec son écharpe, ou presque, lui avait sûrement été étouffé avec cet oreiller. Il avait immédiatement regretté cette pensée, car il ne parvenait encore à concevoir que quelqu'un ait pu essayer d'étrangler Candice. Pourtant, cela avait l'air vrai, d'autant vu la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'est à ce moment que ses oreilles, qui jusque là tourbillonnaient, avaient perçu le hurlement d'Emma, qui l'avait talonné à l'intérieur de la maison. S'assurant de ne pas écraser tout ce qui trainait au sol il s'était précipité sur la jeune fille pour la rattraper dans sa chute, ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids sous l'effet d'une telle onde de choc. Dans un instinct de capitaine il avait retenu Emma, à lui en faire mal, pour qu'elle ne touche pas sa mère. Pour ne rien altérer avant l'enquête. Car il savait déjà qu'enquête il y aurait. La jeune fille s'était débattue, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, pour lui échapper. Il avait pris Emma dans ses bras pour la contenir, tandis qu'elle hurlait sans cesse, à lui en vriller les oreilles, alors que Candice ne semblait pas l'entendre. "Elle respire, elle respire" avait-il répété plusieurs fois à sa fille, en boucle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'écoute et intègre ces deux petits mots. Supportant son poids, il ne cessait de le redire, encore et encore, pour l'apaiser rien qu'un peu et qu'elle ne reste pas dans cet état. Peut-être le répétait-il également pour s'en convaincre lui-même, car ils l'avaient échappé de peu. Le cœur de Candice battait toujours, elle respirait, elle était seulement inconsciente.

Antoine se souvenait du regard hagard d'Emma. Il revit ses bras qu'elle continuait de tendre vers sa mère. Dès qu'il avait était sûr qu'elle ne se jetterait pas sur la blonde il avait lâché Emma d'une main et sorti son téléphone. Il avait appelé les secours, puis Chrystelle, et avait ensuite eu le réflexe de prendre quelques photos tant qu'il avait son portable en mains. En berçant toujours Emma, qu'il avait autorisée à caresser le visage de sa mère, il avait par la suite desserré l'écharpe de soie rose emmêlée autour de son cou, avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Il avait également tiré un peu sur la nuisette de Candice pour cacher davantage ses cuisses. Il avait ôté sa veste dans le but de couvrir son amie, et avec la jeune fille, ils avaient attendu l'ambulance, incapable de bouger davantage, accusant le choc. Réalisant. Refusant de voir les marques de strangulation qui commençaient à apparaitre sous le tissu qui venait d'être déplacé. Dès que les secours étaient arrivés, il avait demandé à un des professionnels d'isoler la jeune brune dans la cuisine et de veiller sur elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir la suite, ça ne la traumatiserait que davantage.

Antoine se força à fermer les yeux et à se concentrer. Ça n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Ça n'était pas le moment, se répétait-il. Chrystelle et Mehdi avaient vu sa mâchoire se tendre, ses poings se serrer et avait respecté ses quelques secondes de silence qu'ils avaient deviné nécessaires. Ils étaient tous marqués au plus profond d'eux-mêmes par cette affaire hors du commun.

\- Oui, on fait comme d'habitude, finit par répondre Dumas, on imprime. Mais on évite de laisser n'importe qui rentrer dans l'open space et voir le panneau d'affichage.

\- Ok.

\- Quoi d'autre, Chrystelle?

Elle commença par lui relater les événements de la nuit dernière auxquels il n'avait pas assisté.

\- Pendant que tu es parti avec le samu et que j'ai suivi en voiture avec Emma, reprit la lieutenant, Mehdi a appelé Aline pour qu'elle vienne inspecter les lieux et procéder à la levée du corps de l'homme retrouvé sur le lit. Lui n'a pas survécu.

\- J'ai aussi sécurisé les lieux et fermé le site au public, tout photographié, et marqué les indices, expliqua celui-ci. Je suis en train de les enregistrer. Je n'ai trouvé aucun signe d'effraction dans la maison.

\- Bon boulot, intervint Antoine.

\- Ensuite quand je suis revenue sur… la scène de crime, après avoir déposé Emma, hésita Da Sylva, Aline nous a donné ses premières constations, qu'elle a depuis mises dans son début de rapport.

Elle tendit un exemplaire de celui-ci au chef d'équipe intérimaire, qui l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Pendant ce temps Mehdi afficha sur le tableau une photo de l'homme décédé sur son lit.

\- Homme de 49 ans, plutôt en bonne santé. Il est mort par anoxie entre 21h30 et 22h30 selon Aline. On en saura plus après l'autopsie. Ses ongles et ses lèvres se sont bleutés sous l'effet du manque d'oxygène dans son sang et de petites hémorragies pétéchiales se sont formées dans le blanc de ses yeux. Aline a retrouvé des fibres de tissu gris dans sa bouche et sa gorge, qui correspondent aux échantillons de draps qu'elle a prélevés. Vu la scène de crime, expliqua Chrystelle en pointant du doigt la photo qui venait d'être accrochée, il a dû être étouffé avec l'oreiller, qui a dû être maintenu sur son visage suffisamment longtemps et avec une pression assez forte pour l'asphyxier. Aline est en train de vérifier que l'échantillon de salive recueilli sur l'oreiller correspond à l'ADN de notre homme. Si c'est le cas, cette théorie deviendra une certitude. L'agresseur devait être sur lui quand il l'a privé d'oxygène vu la position du corps dans le lit.

\- Comme notre homme mesure 1m85 et est plutôt bien portant, davantage fait de muscle que de graisse, celui qui l'a assassiné doit avoir une bonne carrure lui aussi, sinon il n'aurait pas eu le dessus, même avec l'effet de surprise en sa faveur. On ne cherche pas une petite demoiselle haute de 1m50! finit Mehdi.

\- Très bien, conclut Antoine, en accord avec ce que ses collègues venaient d'exposer. Cet homme étouffé… on a son identité, non? reprit-il. Tu ne me l'as pas dit cette nuit Chrystelle, quand je suis repassé sur les lieux vers trois-quatre heures? Désolée, le manque de sommeil est passé par là entre temps…

\- Si, continua la jeune femme. Eric Pastier. Quarante-neuf ans donc, commercial dans une société d'ameublement pour bureaux.

\- Et on l'a retrouvé chez lui.

\- Oui Antoine, il était d'ailleurs propriétaire de la maison.

\- J'ai vu des photos de lui avec une femme et un enfant. Il y avait des vêtements féminins dans l'armoire, du maquillage dans la salle de bain, une chambre d'enfant à côté de la sienne. Et il portait une alliance… continua le capitaine.

\- J'ai fouillé un peu, intervint Mehdi. Il était marié avec une certaine Géraldine Pastier depuis quinze ans, et ils ont un fils, Léo Pastier, onze ans. Ils possèdent leur maison depuis 2009.

Le brigadier vit son collègue acquiescer.

\- Ils ont été prévenus…? demanda Dumas.

\- Non, déclara-t-il. On ne sait pas encore où ils se trouvent.

\- Tu chercheras ça Chrystelle? Tu localises la famille Pastier et tu te renseignes sur qui ils sont, qui était cet homme. Tu me trouves comment il connaissait Candice, depuis quand, et ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Un silence gênant emplit l'open space. Dumas, fatigué de sa nuit blanche, mit du temps à réaliser qu'il en était à l'origine. Il regarda ses collègues, surpris par leur mutisme.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- On a une idée assez précise de ce que Candice et Eric Pastier faisaient ensemble… osa répondre Chrystelle. Il ne portait que son boxer… Candice était en nuisette… on les a trouvés dans la chambre… et Mehdi a remarqué… une boîte de préservatifs sur la table de chevet…

Antoine la regarda, un peu bêtement. Ce n'est pas exactement à ça qu'il avait fait référence, même si évidemment il avait constaté et assemblé tous ces détails. L'équipe n'avait pas encore mis de mots sur ces observations, qui effectivement laissaient peu de place aux doutes. Jusque là ils avaient préservé la vie privée de Renoir et s'étaient concentrés sur plus urgent. Cependant ils ne pouvaient le nier plus longtemps.

\- Bien sûr, reprit-il, un brin gêné.

Son éducation très stricte et bourgeoise ne lui avait pas appris à s'étendre sur ce genre de sujet.

\- Evidemment… ils n'étaient pas en train de prendre le thé… surtout à une heure pareille. Je voulais dire : tu trouves comment Candice et lui se connaissaient, où et quand ils se sont rencontrés, ce qu'ils faisaient d'autre ensemble, où ils se voyaient, à quelle fréquence… détailla-t-il.

\- Ok. Je peux déjà te dire que Candice savait qu'il était marié. Il portait son alliance, même dans ce contexte. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué. On sait comment elle est, elle ne loupe aucun détail…

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Elle a raison, pensa Antoine, même s'il ne l'admettait pas de bon cœur. Il connaissait Candice, et ces découvertes le déconcertaient quelque peu. Candice n'aimait pas tenir le rôle de la maitresse, être la briseuse de ménage, s'embourber dans une relation sans avenir car celui qu'elle côtoie n'est pas clair dans ses choix. Il en avait personnellement fait l'expérience. Il avait donc du mal à tirer des conclusions à partir de ces simples observations, surtout en ce sens. Il attendait davantage d'informations avant d'exprimer des certitudes. Ça ne ressemblait pas à sa supérieure.

\- Mehdi… tu as réussi à contacter l'opérateur téléphonique de Candice? reprit le capitaine.

\- Oui, j'ai reçu le détail de ses relevés en matinée. Je commençais justement à les éplucher. Après avoir quitté la BSU hier soir vers 17h30, quand elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait rentrer, Candice a reçu un appel, en a passé trois, et a envoyé pas mal de textos à un des numéros auquel elle a téléphoné dans la soirée. Je vais chercher l'identité de chacun de ces correspondants et essayer d'avoir l'historique des sms. Le téléphone de Candice est actuellement dans les pièces à convictions, enfin, les morceaux qu'il en reste, et que j'ai ramassés sur le parquet cette nuit.

\- Super, on continue comme ça. Chrystelle tu te renseignes sur les Pastier et le lien entre Candice et Eric. Dès que tu as localisé sa femme et son fils on va les informer et on enchaine avec une enquête de proximité dans leur quartier. Medhi, tu poursuis ton travail sur les relevés téléphoniques et l'enregistrement des preuves récoltées hier. Pendant ce temps je vais voir Aline puis je tape mon rapport sur la nuit passée. Je terminerai après l'enquête de proximité s'il le faut.

Antoine lança un œil à ses collègues, qui repartaient vers leurs bureaux. Ils semblaient en accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avala le fond de sa tasse de café, puis prit la direction de l'IJ pour voir ce Jego avait à lui apporter de plus en ce début d'enquête.

* * *

 _Rassurés, maintenant que vous en savez plus sur ce qui a conduit Candice à l'hôpital? :D_


End file.
